Whumptober 2018
by faithfreedom
Summary: A collection of sanders sides themed prompts from @la-vie-en-whump's "Whumptober prompts" post on tumblr so go check them out! Expect lots of angst and i'll sprinkle a bit of comfort in there too!
1. Stabbed

So I'm going to give this a go but just a forewarning, I probably won't get all of these out on time!

Let me know if I need to tag anything!

Whumptober list is by la-vie-en-whump so go check them out! 😄✨

I hope you enjoy!

The song of battle raged around Roman as he cut through his enemies like they were simple training dummies. He ducked under a flailing sword and surged forward through the raging masses towards his true enemy, The Dragon Witch. He could see her giant mass cackling atop one of the many rooftops and Roman was determined to make her pay for ransacking one of his villages.

He raced up the nearest staircase and found himself faced off against her, sword drawn and held at the ready.

"Prince Roman." She sneered with bared teeth, her gigantic weight shifting as she turned to properly face him. Roman didn't even flinch when faced with a beast as ugly as she.

"Dragon Witch." Roman sneered back with an equal amount of disdain, "surrender or face the consequences!"

"Hahaha!" Her voice rumbled with laughter, "you act as if I don't have something of yours!"

"What are you talking about?" Roman questioned, a dreadful feeling crawling up his spine as she shifted her weight again to reveal something- no, someone laying on the ground beneath her.

Confused, Roman unconsciously stepped a bit closer to try and figure out who it was but in doing that, he dropped his guard and something hard and heavy slammed into his side. He was flung painfully across the flat rooftop, crashing into the hard stone that made the structure.

Roman groaned as he sat back up, blood pounding in his ears and the harsh crackle of the Dragon witch echoing in the background.

"He thought he could save you…" the witch drawled as she advanced, watching with sharp eyes as Roman struggled to his feet. "He didn't stand a chance."

"What did you do to him!" Roman snapped, worried it was one of the other sides who came into the imagination to get him, and not one of his innocent bystanders he'd created to make these adventures more lifelike.

"Let's just say, he doesn't have much time left. You better defeat me now, Prince Roman." She swung her tail at him again and this time, Roman dodged it. He rolled between her legs as she angrily tried to crush him and he ran straight towards who he recognized now was Virgil.

He raced to his friend's side and scooped Virgil up into his arms. Roman spun on his heel, searching for somewhere to hide but the Dragon witch was upon him again, her eyes dancing with danger as she reared up and roared.

Roman, noting that Virgil's blood was soaking through his tunic, decided to run instead of try to fight. With a burst of adrenaline-fueled energy, Roman headed to the stairs and went down them, two at a time. He could hear the Dragon Witch's angry roars as she tried to follow them but Roman was only half paying attention. Virgil was very pale and he needed to get them out of here.

He needed to find the door.

The only problem with that, was that the closest door out of the imagination was in the forest across the battlefield. He looked down at Virgil and decided that he didn't have that much time.

Roman carefully lowered Virgil to the ground, worried about how big the stain on his tunic was and how quickly that meant Virgil was losing blood.

Wait. Could sides die?

The thought took Roman aback and… he didn't have an answer. He'd been injured here in the imagination before but never anything so serious that he could die from it. Looking down at Virgil now, slumped against a cobblestone wall, his face deathly pale and blood soaking through his hoodie. He didn't look good and Roman didn't want to find out if he could actually die from these injuries.

Roman turned to a door to his left, that led into an abandoned bedchamber and closed it. Then, he used his ability to manipulate the imagination to pull the exit to this doorway instead of its original resting place.

A sharp tug in his stomach told him it was working but he needed to act fast when it opened because it wouldn't stay for too long.

The door swung open suddenly, revealing Romans room and he quickly grabbed Virgil and threw them both through the exit. He stumbled as his feet hit the soft carpet but he held a death grip on Virgil who hung limply in his arms.

Roman kicked open his door with a loud bang and ran for the bathroom. That was where Patton kept the first aid kit for Roman to use after his adventures. He lowered Virgil onto the toilet seat, propping him up with the wall as he pulled the white box out from under the sink. He was in the process of removing Virgil's layers when somebody came to see what the commotion was.

"Roman? what is…" Logan's words trailed off at the sight of the two sides covered in blood.

Roman, completely ignoring Logan, was frantically trying to stop the bleeding but he couldn't find where exactly it was coming from and Virgil wAS GOING TO DIE OHMYGODHESDYING!

Logan carefully placed a firm hand on Romans frantic shoulder and the prince started sobbing as he clutched Virgil's ruined hoodie to his chest.

"Everything is fine, Roman. You did well, please go sit down and I'll take care of this." Logan said, keeping his tone even and calm as Roman slowly nodded and moved to sit by the open door.

He watched as Logan ripped the rest of Virgil's undershirt off and laid him down on the floor. With a clear view of the wound, he began to clean and bandage it the best he could. It was a puncture wound of sorts but as far as Logan could tell, Virgil was already beginning to heal which meant that nothing serious was ruptured.

Satisfied that his job was done, Logan turned to ask Roman for some help with moving Virgil to somewhere more comfortable, but found him curled in Patton's lap as the fatherly side calmly rubbed his back. Logan fought back a smile and asked,

"Patton, would you please help me move him?" Roman stood automatically but Logan also noticed how he winced upon straightening to his full height and suspected the prince was more injured than he was letting on. Logan put a pin in that thought though and took Roman carefully by his arm.

"Patton, you don't mind?" He requested, despite Romans insistence that he could do it.

"I've got him." Patton responded and moved over to gather Virgil in his arms.

"Roman, I need your help to unfold the couch, I won't be able to do it all on my own." Logan said, hoping Roman would believe his lie.

Roman stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly and following Logan down the stairs and into the living room.

Logan could have easily unfolded the couch into a bed all on his own and he did most of the work anyway since Roman looked like he could pass out any moment.

"Please sit down." Logan directed since Roman didn't move even after the couch was set up and Patton had lowered Virgil onto it. Roman blinked at him and wordlessly crawled under one of the many blankets laid out on the couch.

"Roman, could you tell us what happened?" Logan asked softly once Roman was comfortable under the blankets.

"I don't know, the Dragon Witch had him. I didn't even know he was in the imagination." Roman admitted and anxiously ran a hand through his hair as he looked down at Virgil.

"Why don't you get some sleep, hon?" Patton suggested softly, carefully coaxing Roman to relax as he ran his fingers through the prince's hair.

"M'kay." Roman hummed and closed his eyes, relaxing into Patton's soft touches.

With that, the world faded into black.

xXx

When Roman woke next, light was filling the living room.

Wait… living room? Why was he…?

Roman sat up suddenly, a tight pain in his chest told him he was still hurt but for the life of him, he couldn't remember what happened.

"Hey, hey! Roman. It's okay, you're fine." Patton? Yes, Patton was sitting in front of him, hands cupping his own.

"What…?" Roman closed his eyes against a dizzy feeling that suddenly hit him and he wondered briefly if he was sick? Why couldn't he remember what happened?!

"Is he okay?" Another voice to his left asked and it took Roman a moment to realize it was Virgil.

VIRGIL!

Roman started and turned faster than he probably should've to face the emo nightmare, memories of the previous day flashing across his vision.

Virgil had almost died and he almost couldn't save him!

"Are you okay?" Roman asked before he could stop himself.

"Yeah… thanks." Virgil said softly, pulling the blanket that was wrapped around him, tighter around himself. He looked so small without his hoodie.

"What were you thinking!?" Roman demanded after the initial relief of seeing Virgil alive diminished.

"I had a bad feeling… you- you were gonna to get hurt." Virgil said quietly, voice raising just above a whisper. "I saw you in the middle of the fight and I thought I could cut you off before you went up to meet her."

"Then what happened?" Logan prompted.

"Then… she found me first." Virgil frowned down at his hands balled in the fabric of the blanket. "She stabbed me."

"Oh honey," Patton sighed and began pet Virgil's hair soothingly. The anxious side sunk into the motion and looked over at Roman. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I should've been there to stop her! She will pay for what she's done to you!" Roman promised, despite the pain that the effort of the statement caused in his chest.

"How about we wait for a little bit before we enact our revenge." Patton suggested with a quiet chuckle.

"Fine."


	2. Bloody hands

I really struggled with this one for some reason so I hope it's good!

Enjoy! ✨

Warnings: a bit of blood, panicked thoughts, loss of consciousness

Bloody hands

The sound of rain filled Virgil's ears and soaked him through to the bone.

 _Where was he? When did it start to rain?_

The distant sound of voices broke through the downpour but Virgil couldn't make out what they were saying. He reached up and brushed his face with a hand and was surprised to see it covered in a crimson red.

 _Was… was that blood?_

His hand dropped back to his side and he closed his eyes. He was so tired.

DON'T SLEEP!

He forced them open again and realized there were war, hands touching his face.

NO NO GET OFF PLEASE NO

He tried to squirm away but the hands held him firmly in place. He couldn't move.

"-il! Can y- hear me?" A voice broke through the white noise buzzing in his head and Virgil weakly tried to get away from the unknown hands again.

"P-please?" He choked miserably. He couldn't remember exactly what he was asking for… maybe for whoever it was to let him sleep. He was so tired. DON'T SLEEP!

 _What was going on? What happened?_

He opened his eyes again, the person above him was talking but he couldn't hear what was being said for the life of him.

 _Was…. his face wet? Was he crying?_

He squinted up at the dark, grey skies and concluded it must be raining.

 _When did it start raining?_

He wanted to sit up but his body felt so heavy, like a million weights were tying him down.

 _His head hurt so badly, why did his head hurt?_

Scratch that, his whole body hurt, shit it hurt so bad.

"Virgil!" Someone above him demanded his attention and he squinted at them, unable to make out who it was. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes?" Virgil answered, blinking slowly as whoever was above him, moved.

"-hit his head-" Virgil frowned, wondering who hit their head? Were they okay?

Hands were on him again, this time lifting him into a sitting position and he found himself leaning against someone's chest.

 _Damn he hurt, why did his chest hurt so badly?_

Getting past the nauseous feeling that bubbled in his stomach from the movement, he tried to figure out what happened?

Someone hit their head and the people around him seemed worried.

He looked down at his hands to see red stained on his fingertips.

… _Was he bleeding?_

He was so tired, maybe he could sleep now? NO!  
He was so warm, pressed against this persons chest and maybe he could sleep for a bit. DON'T DO IT!  
Yeah, that sounds good.  
He'll figure out what's going on later, now, he just wants to sleep.


	3. Insomnia

Whumptober Day 3!

Hello! I hope you enjoy this one, it's a Harry Potter AU!

Warnings: insomnia, minor self harm, depression, dissociation

Let me know if I need to tag anything else!

Whumptober list is by la-vie-en-whump so go check them out! 😄✨

Virgil shuffled numbly down the hall from transfiguration class, an invisible, heavy weight seeming to cover his whole body as he walked. He didn't remember much from his class, too distracted by his thoughts to really focus much on anything else.

He was sure Professor McGonagall has noticed something but escaped the classroom before he could be confronted.

He was fine.

Now… now he didn't really know where he was off to. He wasn't expected to be anywhere until supper time, having the next two periods off but he wasn't really sure what time it was anymore.

He thought about checking, he could look into any empty classroom and find a clock but he didn't. He just kept walking, mind wandering to unimportant topics that he forgot about almost instantly.

It was raining outside and Virgil took a moment to watch the drops race down a dark window.

Drip. Drop.

Drip. Drop.

Where was he going again?

Virgil turned away from the window, the anxious feeling in his stomach making his arms go numb. He wished it would stop, it felt like beetles were crawling under his skin. He idly itched at his wrist, hoping the sensation would go away.

Was there a reason he was anxious? Should he be anxious? Was something happening?

Virgil stopped and looked around, doing a full 180 and then forgetting which way he had been heading.

Where was he going?

He looked down both ends of the hallway but nothing stood out to him so he just started walking the way he was facing.

His legs felt like 10 pound weights were attached to them and it was a tremendous effort to move. He stopped in front of a window to give his legs a rest and looked out over the school grounds.

Hmm… it was raining? The shadows of the evening drowned the grounds in darkness and Virgil could barely make out the quidditch pitch.

Roman liked playing quidditch, he was really good at it too. Virgil loved watching him. Was Roman playing quidditch right now? Virgil squinted into the night but couldn't make out anybody outside at all. They would've cancelled the game with such a storm raging outside.

His focus on the pitch was lost to two large drops of rain racing down the glass and he found himself rooting for the slightly larger one to make it to the bottom first. They collided with the frame roughly at the same time and Virgil called it a tie.

What time was it?

Tick. Tock.

Drip. Drop.

Virgil turned away from the window and continued on his way.

He felt like one of the ghosts in the castle, drifting down the halls. He wondered if the ghosts felt dead, or just nothingness. He certainly felt something in between those. Was he dead? He froze again at the thought, his hand scratching once again at his wrist.

The pain of his skin breaking beneath his nails confirmed that he was alive but even then he didn't really feel anything. It was like he was covered in a thick blanket and he couldn't escape. It felt like he was suffocating and couldn't find a way out.

Was something wrong?

He couldn't tell and he didn't have the motivation to do anything about it. Maybe it would just go away.

Should he talk to someone?

NO!

What would he say?

How could he explain this feeling that wasn't really a feeling at all.

How could he explain his numbness?

What could they do to help?

His attention went back to his arms, tingling with numbness all the way from his shoulders to his fingertips.

He felt so tired.

He wanted…

He wanted….

Someone?

He looked up and found himself in the entrance hall. He didn't recall moving from his spot by the window, or how he got back here really. Hadn't he been going the opposite way?

He could hear voices from the great hall, it must be supper time but Virgil wasn't hungry. When had he last eaten….? Two- no, three days ago? He remembered eating an apple yesterday but his memory wasn't too good lately so the day before he might've had something more. Had he eaten anything today?

Virgil thought hard about breakfast that morning. He remembered vaguely going to the great hall with Patton but after that felt like a blur. It didn't feel like he'd eaten so he just assumed he drank a coffee and that was that.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked from his left and Virgil looked up to see who must be a first year girl, wearing a casual orange shirt under her unbuttoned cloak. He opened his mouth to answer that he was fine but found the words caught in his throat.

Was he fine?

No. Yes.

He snapped his mouth shut and nodded, realizing how odd he must look. He'd been "staring" at the house point containers. More like staring past them really since he hadn't even noticed they were there, though, he found the constant filling and disappearing of the sand inside very interesting to watch.

"Do you want me to get someone? You don't look fine." The girl offered and Virgil tried to suppress the urge to flinch. He'd forgotten she was there. He looked back at her and gave her a thumbs up before moving to head towards the dungeons so he could try to sleep. He was so tired.

What time was it?

Someone grabbed his arm and his mind went blank as he twisted violently away. In his hazy state, he wasn't the most coordinated person in the world and so he fell, slamming his shoulder into the Ravenclaw house points container. He froze there, pain shooting through his right arm while a distant voice tried to get his attention.

He was so tired, maybe he could finally sleep. When was the last time he slept? It felt like years at that moment, laying on the floor.

What happened?

He fell, right. Right?

The girl was gone and Virgil figured it wouldn't hurt to close his eyes and go to sleep now. Hopefully he could sleep and then maybe when he wakes up this feeling would be gone. He hoped so. He really hoped so.


	4. No, Stop!

Day four!

Sorry for the late posting, i finished this yesterday right before i went to work and only posted it on Tumblr! anyway, I hope you enjoy! This one was really frustrating! Lol!

Warnings: Deceit, impersonating

I don't think there's anything else but let me know if I need to tag anything!

Enjoy!

Whumptober list is by la-vie-en-whump so go check them out!

Virgil stood protectively in front of Patton, his eyes dancing with unbridled power. He bared his teeth at Logan and Roman who were defensively confused.

"Virgil, no, stop!" Patton pleaded but Virgil defiantly shook his head.

Roman took a step forward, saying, "Virgil, what's gotten into you? It's us, Roman and Logan!"

"Stay back!" Virgil snapped, sending Roman fearfully back another step.

"You are behaving illogically Virgil. Patton, please come over here." Logan beckoned, offering the moral side a hand.

Virgil let out a low growl and held out a hand that prevented Patton from going any closer.

"Please trust me." Virgil begged to Patton, not taking his eyes off of Logan and Roman. Confusion swam in Patton's features but he didn't move from his spot behind Virgil.

"Patton? He's manipulating you. He's obviously gone crazy!" Roman insisted and Virgil hissed at him, earning him an offended glare.

"Patton, that's not Roman and Logan." Virgil stated and the two aforementioned sides frowned.

"But Virgil… I'm me!" Roman insisted.

"You're doing a good job, I'll give you that but there's one thing you've forgotten." Virgil explained, stepping closer to Roman who shrunk back, "I can see through your lies, Deceit."

Roman- no, Deceit frowned and the illusion faded away making Patton gasp quietly from behind Virgil.

"Where is he?" Virgil demanded and glared at 'Logan,' "and who's that?"

"Creativity is safe, well, safe enough. And I'm surprised you don't recognize him too. I guess you didn't spend as much time with him as you did me." Deceit said but before Virgil could get a better look at the side pretending to be Logan, he disappeared.

"What do you want?" Virgil asked, putting the mystery side out of his mind for the moment.

"We were just having a bit of fun. Don't be so serious Anxiety." Deceit said flippantly, a mischievous smile spreading on his face.

"Bring back Logan and Roman and leave." Virgil demanded, the air around them crackling with electricity.

"Fine, Fine. You're really no fun Anxiety. I'll have to find someone else to play with next time." Deceit frowned but stared straight at Morality as he sunk out.

As soon as he was gone, Anxiety relaxed fractionally and stormed towards Romans bedroom which was first in the hallway. He slammed open the door, scaring the side inside.

"Goodness gracious!" Roman exclaimed, jumping to his feet with his sword drawn.

"Are you okay?" Virgil asked, examining Roman for injuries that weren't there.

"….yes? Are… you okay?" Romans look of confusion made Virgil frown.

"What were you doing a couple minutes ago?"

"I was working on the next video plan with Logan. He just went into his room to grab another notebook…"

"Is he okay?" Virgil cut Roman off and he got his answer when Logan entered the room.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Virgil who let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"No, it's fine." Virgil said and left the two, confused and curious.

Virgil headed straight to his room after giving Patton a tight hug and a promise to help him cook dinner later. Roman and Logan found out later from Patton, that Deceit and one of the other dark sides took advantage of the fact that they were working together and tried to trick Patton and Virgil.


	5. Poisoned

Hi! Here's Day 5, Poisoned! I hope you enjoy!

Warnings: a little bit of blood, mention of death

I don't think there's anything else but let me know if I need to tag anything!

Whumptober list is by la-vie-en-whump so go check them out!

It was a quiet day in the commons, everybody lazing about without much to do. Thomas was taking it easy that day so the sides took the opportunity to enjoy themselves.

Logan was reading a book, Patton was re-watching a couple episodes of Steven Universe and Virgil was pressed against Patton dozing and listening to music through a pair of headphones. Roman, the only one missing from the scene, decided that he was going to go on an adventure in the imagination and had been there since the early morning.

It wasn't uncommon for the prince to disappear for hours on end when he ventured into the imagination and he would often return with epic tales of his quest, dramatically acting them out for the others to enjoy.

The next episode of Steven Universe was just starting when Patton noticed Roman standing at the top of the stairs. Smiling at the appearance of the princely side, he called,

"Hey, Kiddo! How was your quest?" His smile faltering when Roman didn't answer, instead, he pressed a hand to his face and sort of just swayed uneasily on his feet. "Roman?"

Concerned, Logan looked up from his book and frowned as well. "Patton, he's going to-"

Before Logan could even finish talking, Roman's hand dropped from his face and he swayed dangerously towards the edge of the stairs.

Patton was on his feet in an instant but wasn't faster than Virgil who went from his position beside Patton to the top of the stairs to catch Roman and pull him safely from the edge in seconds.

Virgil himself looked stunned at his speed, holding Roman steady as Patton followed to help guide the Prince to the couch.

Once Roman was safely seated, he muttered a weak, "thanks."

"What happened?" Logan asked and Roman raised his right arm, revealing an infected looking, bloody gash.

"She _bit_ me." Roman sounded offended, wincing as Logan softly prodded at it and Patton let out a worried laugh.

"The Dragon witch?"

"Mhmm. 'm really dizzy," Roman muttered, raising his left hand again to cover his face.

"Is she venomous?" Virgil asks as Logan moves into the kitchen to grab the first aid kit.

"Who?" Roman asks, frowning, "oh! Right, sorry... uhhh... I dunno."

"Lay him down," Logan ordered Patton, "I think she may have been venomous."

"AM I GOING TO DIE?" Roman shouted, struggling to sit up again and lost to Patton who carefully pushed him back down.

"No, we as Thomas's sides, cannot die," Logan informed, glancing over at Virgil who looked away. "But this will be painful. Your body will naturally want to get rid of the toxins. All you have to do is wait it out."

"Will this affect Thomas?" Virgil asked, petting Roman's hair anxiously.

"He will most likely suffer from a creative block but nothing detrimental. This shouldn't last too long. I estimate this will last a day at the most."

"Mmhmm... 'm tired," Roman mumbled and closed his eyes, leaning into Virgil's soft touch.

"Get some sleep then, honey," Patton said softly. He stood, getting a facecloth, wetting it in the kitchen and placed it on Princey's hot forehead.

"m'kay." Roman sighed and seemingly fell straight asleep.

Patton and Virgil sat with Roman for the rest of the night, watching a marathon of Disney to keep the prince distracted from the pain in his arm, which got progressively worse until about 2am. After that, his fever broke and the pain in his arm ebbed to a dull pounding. He was back to his princely self by morning


	6. Betrayed

Hi! This one's late but I worked all day and I worked really hard on this one. I wanted to offend as little people as possible! It was actually much longer and got much more angsty but Tumblr wouldn't let me post the whole thing because it's too long! Let me know if you would like to read the rest and maybe I'll post a part 2 eventually!

Warning: This fic deals with a bit of homophobia, manipulation, abusive friendship, lots of swearing and bullying! Please be safe and make sure you're comfortable!

Let me know if I need to fix something or if I need to tag anything else!

Whumptober list is by la-vie-en-whump so go check them out!

Enjoy!

* * *

"What is it you wanted to tell me, Virgil?" Declan questioned as Virgil led them into his bedroom and closed the door.

"I wanted to…. I wanted to tell you that…" Virgil's voice was hushed and hurried and Dee was getting impatient.

"Just spit it out already," Dee grumbled, his eyes seeming to wander towards Virgil's video games shelf impatiently.

"I-I'm, I'm gay." Virgil's eyes shot to the floor to avoid seeing his best friends reaction.

"Really? Does that mean you… love me?" Virgil got the courage to glance up nervously and was disappointed to see that Dee looked disgusted.

"No, no! You're my best friend but i…. no, I don't think of you like that!" Virgil said, back-pedaling to reassure his friend.

"So I'm not good looking enough?" Dee's frown deepened and a heavy weight settled in Virgil's chest.

"N-no!" Virgil felt tears well in his eyes but he willed them back. Dee would only tease him about that too. "That's not true!"

"God, I'm just teasing you, Virgil. Take a joke." Dee leered even though it really didn't sound like a joke to Virgil. The weight in his chest only got heavier.

"O-okay," Virgil said, looking down at his hands to avoid having to look at Dee who'd gone over to Virgil's PlayStation.

"Wanna play Skyrim?"

"N-no… you go ahead… I'm going to go to the bathroom." Virgil's voice was choked with tears and he ran out of the room, locking himself in the bathroom.

Virgil covered his mouth with a hand to quiet his sobs as he curled into a ball against the bathtub.

All the overthinking, all the self-preparation he did beforehand to psych himself up to tell his best friend, his best-kept secret. All that effort and Dee practically threw it back in his face, at least, that's what it felt like. Dee was just trying to make a joke after all, and he really didn't seem to mind the fact that Virgil was gay.

Maybe the topic made him feel awkward and Dee didn't know how to respond. Maybe he was trying to defuse the situation with humor and it just came off wrong. Virgil knew someone like that when he was younger, but that didn't make Dee's words hurt any less.

Virgil tightly closed his eyes, pressing his palms violently against the sides of his head, wishing the heavy pressure in his chest would go away.

It was almost as if someone was squeezing his heart as tightly as possible and Virgil didn't know how to make it stop.

A sudden knock on the door made Virgil gasp in, a sharp intake of breath and his brother, Patton could be heard on the other side.

"Virgil? Is everything okay?" Patton asked, a hint of concern lacing his voice.

"Y-yeah," Virgil said, forcing his voice to sound normal as if his whole world wasn't crumbling from the inside.

"Can I come in?" Patton's voice was warm and Virgil yearned for a hug from his older brother, so he didn't say anything, he simply unlocked the door. Patton stepped inside and immediately pulled Virgil into a hug, running a hand soothingly through his hair. The kind gestures only brought more tears and Virgil buried his face in Patton's shirt.

"What happened?" Patton asked, somehow able to fill those simple words with overwhelming love.

"I- I'm- I'm gay." Virgil choked out and Patton let out a soft chuckle.

"What's wrong with that honey?"

"I- I told Dee. a- and he- he made a joke, b-but- but it hurt my feelings a-and, and I'm a such a baby! I- I don't know- I don't know why I'm crying." Virgil hiccuped and Patton let him cry for a moment longer before speaking again.

"Did you tell him that it hurt your feelings?"

"N-no."

"Why don't you let him know? Maybe it was just a bad joke and he'll apologize." Patton suggested, "He should understand, don't you worry honey."

"T-th- thanks, Pat," Virgil said softly and the weight in his chest lightened a fraction.

He stood from his brothers grasp and Patton gave him a lighthearted pat on the back.

"No problemo bro! Just remember, I love you, no matter what."

"Promise?"

"Promise!" Patton's smile was like the sun and with renewed confidence, Virgil wiped the stale tears from his eyes and headed back to his bedroom where Dee was

playing video games.

"H-hey Dee?" Virgil picked absently at a scab on his wrist.

"Hmm?" Dee hummed in response, not taking his eyes from the game.

"We still need to talk, ple-please?" Dee let out a heavy sigh and paused the game, rolling his eyes as he turned to face Virgil.

"What is it now? You're gay, whatever! I! Don't! Care! Just drop it and join me. This dragon's kicking my ass." Dee turned back to his game and un-paused it. Virgil frowned, his hopes sinking and pressed the home button on the console. He knew it would only pause Dee's game and bring him to the main menu, hopefully bringing Dee's attention to him. Still, Dee let out an enraged shout.

"What the fuck?"

"You hurt my feelings." The words came out before Virgil could stop them and he cringed internally at how childish he sounded.

"What?" Dee let out a laugh, "Are you fucking four?"

"T-the joke, the joke you made earlier hurt my feelings."

"Seriously? You say you're gay and then you stop being able to take a goddamn joke. God Virgil don't be such a pussy." Dee sneered and stood, grabbing his bag. "I'm out of here, call me when you stop being such a wuss and can take a fucking joke."

Then he was gone and Virgil stood stiffly in his room, unwanted tears coming back full force. He sunk onto his bed with a strangled sob and buried his face in his blankets.

He didn't sleep much that night.

* * *

*In case you're wondering:

in the morning Patton finds out what happened and he gets lots of snuggles! Also, Roman finds out later on and shows up for some snuggles too! The day ends with LAMP snuggles and A Disney marathon! Roman may or may not end up hunting Dee down and threatened him with a sword*


	7. Kidnapped

Hi! Sorry I'm so late but this took forever! I hope you enjoy!

Warning: not really descriptive torture, kidnapping, electrocution, burns, Deceit's the bad guy, i named him Dolos,

Let me know if I need to tag anything else!

Whumptober list is by la-vie-en-whump so go check them out!

(This is all set in the modern day)

Kidnapped

Prince Virgil was sitting in the back garden, earphones blocking the outside world when a strange man with weird scarring on his face approached. Virgil stared at him, quickly debating whether or not to alert the castle guards or to wait and see what he wants.

"Good evening, Prince." The stranger greets with a kind smile.

"Who are you? I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." Virgil states, hoping the man would leave so he could go back to his music.

"My apologies, my name is Dolos." The man laughs, tipping his hat respectively like in the movies Virgil watched with his older brothers, Roman, Patton and Logan.

"Do you need something?" Virgil asks politely, still confused why this man wanted to talk to him of all people. Roman was usually the one everyone wanted to talk to since he was really good at it but Virgil was…not.

"I just wanted to meet the youngest prince and give him a gift," Dolos says, pulling a small wrapped package out from under his cloak. Suddenly curious, Virgil leans closer to see and eagerly takes the box.

"I'm not supposed to take things from strangers," Virgil begins, remembering the lessons his parents drilled into him, "dad says-"

"But I'm not a stranger anymore, am I? Anyway, would the guards let someone with malicious intent enter the castle in the first place?" Dolos cut him off but Virgil shrugged. That made sense, the guards would never put him in danger and would've seen Dolos entering.

"I guess not…" Virgil says and opens the box to find a beautifully decorated cupcake that smells simply delicious! Virgil's mouth waters and he takes a big bite out of it. A burst of yummy flavor explodes in his mouth and he lets out a contented groan and only after he finishes it, does he notice a distinct bitter aftertaste. He goes to mention to Dolos that he feels funny but his mouth isn't working as he'd like and his world slowly fades to black.

oOo

Virgil blinks awake, his confused, hazy mind processing the anxiety, the strange white room he found himself in caused. Was he…. in the hospital? What happened? The world clears and he notices a heavy metal handcuff locked around his right wrist. He touches it softly, running his fingers over the rough metal and even tugged at it a bit to see if it would let go. It didn't, and he notes that the handcuff isn't attached to anything like he first thought.

He definitely wasn't in the hospital.

What happened before he passed out? He was outside, listening to music and watching the stars but then… DOLOS! That man, Dolos came and gave him a cupcake! He was drugged… he was kidnapped! Virgil swallows thickly, remembering overhearing his mother warning his brothers about this kind of thing. How they were important and bad people would try to hurt them for money. Was that what was happening? Was he going to be hurt?

The door slides open and Dolos enters, smirking at the glare Virgil gives him.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Dolos asks casually as if Virgil had fallen asleep naturally and hadn't been drugged by said man.

"Stay away from me." Virgil hissed But Dolos came closer anyways, towering over the boy.

"Don't you worry, Virgil, if your parents are sensible, you'll be home in no time."

"What do you want?"

"Just your father's computer. It's not a lot to ask, in return for your safety." Dolos says flippantly but Virgil knows how important that laptop is. It holds all the security codes to their house and many important buildings around the city… if Dolos got ahold of them, there could be major consequences.

He couldn't let them trade that computer for him. It just wasn't worth it.

"They won't give it to you." Virgil tries but Dolos simply laughs.

"They will if they value your safety." Virgil tensed at the threatening undertone to the statement and watches Dolos leave, obviously leaving the door slightly ajar.

It was as if he wanted him to try to escape and Virgil knew this but that didn't stop him from waiting a couple minutes until he was sure Dolos was gone. He then he slipped out of the room. As soon as he passed through the doorway though, the handcuff on his wrist started shocking him, sending waves of increasing, burning pain up his arm. The further he got from the room, the worse it got but Virgil was determined to leave and powered through. Even when the pain got too much, he forced himself to move until he crumbled to the floor, body twitching with pain.

Virgil curled in on himself and Dolos appeared above him, a look of amused surprise on his face.

"Impressive you got this far, too bad you couldn't make it just a little further." He taunted and Virgil started crying.

He could see the door! It was so close, so close to freedom!

He sobbed like the 10-year-old he was as Dolos dragged him back to the white room. Once inside, Dolos locks the door and takes the handcuff off, reveling the angry, bubbling red burn on his wrist. Virgil hugs his arm to his chest protectively and tries to pull away as he fearfully watches Dolos extend the cuff and wrap it around Virgil's neck.

"You made it farther than I thought so maybe you'll learn better with it this way. You wouldn't want to try out how it feels, would you?" Dolos threatens and the uncomfortable feeling of the metal prongs pressing into his neck only made Virgil more scared. He shook his head and Dolos exits, leaving Virgil to curl into a ball, pressed into the furthest corner of the room.

oOo

Virgil wakes up to an unbearable, burning pain on his neck and lets out a strangled yell, pleading for it to stop.

It turns off as suddenly as it started and once Virgil got a grip on his breathing, he looked up to see Dolos laughing in the doorway. Virgil holds the collar still with his left hand, hoping that it would stop it from rubbing against his now sensitive skin.

"Here, occupy yourself," Dolos says and places a complicated word puzzle in front of him. "You have fifteen minutes to complete it or I turn that collar of yours up to a ten."

Virgil's stomach drops and begins the puzzle. It's not the hardest thing he's come across and he could liken it to the work he'd seen Logan doing for a school project.

He doesn't notice it at first, but as time goes on, a pain starts in his neck and he realizes that the shock collar is slowly being turned up. A pang of frustration echoes in his chest but he can't lose focus! He needs to finish this but the pain is distracting and he doesn't know how much time he has left. He just starts sobbing after another minute of the intensifying pain and Dolos says, "Oops, times up." And the pain becomes unbearable. He topples over and desperately yanks at the collar, screaming for mercy.

Dolos leaves it on for about a minute and then turns It off, amused at the boy's pain but bored now that the fun was over. He left the kid alone after another moment, wondering how much longer it would take for that stupid kid's parents to respond to his threats.

oOo

It was five hours after Dolos left Virgil when he reappeared in the doorway. Virgil didn't look up as he entered the room and pressed himself as close to the wall as possible. As if that would do anything to help him.

He yelped as Dolos yanked him out of the corner by his hair and thrust a phone at him. Confused, Virgil put it up to his ear and was surprised to hear his mother on the other line.

"Mom?" He gasps, his throat hurting from the former abuse. She starts sobbing on the other line and Virgil can feel tears welling in his eyes too.

"D-don't do what he wants!" Virgil warned but before she could answer, the collar turns on and he dropped the phone, letting out a warbled cry that turned into choked sobs.

Dolos picked up the phone himself, setting the collar to a 4 and left the boy to curl in a ball of pain in the corner.

"I expect an answer in the next 24 hours or this'll look like child's play by the time I finish." Dolos threatened and hung up, leaving Virgil's collar on overnight as a punishment.

oOo

The next morning, Dolos finally brings Virgil some kind of food and a glass of water which the kid eagerly ate without so much as looking at a Dolos. He didn't care for now as he waited and then placed another puzzle before the boy. Dolos holds back a laugh at the look of horror on the kids face as Dolos announces he only has 10 minutes to finish this one.

To Dolos's surprise, Virgil manages to finish this one with almost a minute to spare but just because he felt like it, turns the collar up to a 10 anyways.

oOo

After the 24 hours Dolos gave Virgil's parents pass without so much as a peep from them, he begins to abuse Virgil for whatever reason he pleases. Virgil grabs at his food before he's told to- shocked. Virgil steps too close to him - shocked. Virgil looks at him the wrong way - shocked.

To Dolos's pleasure, this makes the kid a wreak and after another 24 hours pass, Dolos gets more creative.

He began to find other ways of torturing Virgil using things such as; fire, boiling water, fists, kicks, mind tricks and sound.

He even accidentally burst Virgil's right eardrum messing with sound later that day and Dolos got the chance to taunt the kid with the threat of deafness.

oOo

It was five days after Virgil last spoke to his mother when Dolos dragged him into a new room and sat where Dolos told him to.

"Do not move," Dolos ordered and Virgil watched him connect a video chat, a shred of hope blooming in his chest at the thought of seeing his mother.

"Virgil!" Was the first thing his mom gasped when she appeared on the screen and tears welled in Virgil's eyes. "We're coming to get you! It's okay, everything's going to be okay-"

"Enough." Dolos snaps, "you did this to him and he knows it. You just hate him and want him gone." The hope dies in Virgil's chest and he looked down at the floor.

"No, Virgil! We tried, I'm so sorry! We tried!" She broke down into sobs and his father appeared onscreen.

"Don't you dare lay another finger on him!" Virgil's father snarls and a Dolos laughs as he turns the collar on. Virgil lets out a pained whine, holding back his shouts to spare his parents. Dolos laughs while his parents watch their son writhe in pain on the ground before they abruptly disconnected halfway through.

Dolos frowned but turns the collar off again and dragged Virgil back into his original room, leaving him alone for the night.

oOo

It was three days since the last time Virgil saw Dolos and he wondered briefly if he just left without him. It was a hopeful thought, that maybe he wouldn't be hurt anymore but he couldn't be sure so he stayed put, starving and in pain.

oOo

The next day, Virgil heard a noise in the hallway and his door opened slowly but it wasn't Dolos this time. A man in a police man's uniform stood there and called to someone else in the hallway. Then he was being lifted tenderly in the man's arms and they headed into the hallway.

As soon as he left the room though, the thought of being shocked came to Virgil's mind and he started thrashing violently, trying to get back to the room, where he was safe! The man's grip on him was tight though and in his weakened state, he had no chance. Thankfully the collar didn't turn on as they left the building and Virgil was loaded into an ambulance parked outside.

oOo

For the next three weeks, Virgil spent his time in the hospital and every magazine and newspaper was covering his story with headlines like 'Brave Prince Survives Kidnapping' or 'Kidnapped Prince Returns Home.'

The problem Virgil had with those, was that he didn't feel too brave and honestly didn't feel like much of a prince. The fact was that he was a prince but he didn't feel like the title suited him.

During his stay in the hospital, Virgil's brothers stayed with him for as long as they possibly could and one of them was always in the room with Virgil at all times.

"And then Steven fought the zombie gems with Connie and they fused to create Stevonnie RIGHT IN FRONT OF CONNIES MOM!" Roman cried as he recounted the most recent episode of his favorite television series.

"You'll have to show me the episode when I get home," Virgil whispered, sounding like he gargled rocks but the doctor told them that his throat was healing slowly but surely.

"I will! We'll have a marathon with a pillow fort and everything!" Roman cried, smiling widely at his youngest brother.

"Can I join?" Patton asks as he enters the room with lunch for the three of them.

"Of course!" Roman says and Virgil nods as Patton hands him the plate. He hesitates before eating anything though, the memory of pain keeping him from digging in without expressed permission.

"You can eat Virgil." Roman allowed with a frown. They'd been having to give him permission to do things since he got back and the doctor had recommended him a therapist to help him deal with everything he's gone through.

Virgil nodded slowly and began to eat, his brothers watching for a moment before Patton said,

"Logan's coming later today. He had to tutor a couple kids and will be coming around 5pm."

"What a nerd." Roman snorted and Virgil chuckled softly, nodding his agreement. Patton swatted playfully at them and the three ate in silence until Roman got fed up and put on a YouTube video to fill the silence.

They watched YouTube for the rest of the night, Roman and Patton squashed on both of Virgil's sides, curled around each other.

Logan entered around 5pm as he'd said and joined their cuddle pile, petting his fingers softly through Virgil's hair until they all fell asleep, together.


	8. Fever

Hi! Sorry, this one's late too! I'll tell you it's much better than the first draft I came up with! I hope you enjoy!

Warnings: sickness, vomiting

It's mostly fluff but let me know if I need to tag anything else!

Whumptober list is by la-vie-en-whump so go check them out!

Fever

Virgil stared blearily down at the thermometer, slowly blinking at the number currently flashing at him. 101.9ºF. That wasn't too bad, right? He could deal with this. It wasn't any different than the million other fevers he got when he got sick.

Virgil gripped the rim of his bathroom sink, fighting back nausea and the urge to curl up on the floor and die. With a heavy sigh, he pulled himself to his feet. He swayed for a second, shutting his eyes tightly and waited for the moment to pass. Once he was sure he wasn't going to topple back over, he moved to his bed, curling under his many heavy blankets.

He was so cold! Why the hell was he so cold with a temperature of 101ºF?

He covered his face with an arm, the lights in his room too bright for his sensitive eyes but he was too tired to actually get up and turn them off. Another moment of nausea passed and Virgil thought he might actually fall asleep when his door slammed open and Roman cried a loud greeting.

Virgil groaned and tried to bury himself further in the blankets without irritating his stomach.

"Virgil! I need you to look at this idea!" Roman stated as he paced back and forth in front of Virgil's bed. "Logan said you need to look over it before I do anything but I think you'll like it and-"

Virgil stopped paying attention when his stomach lurched violently and Roman seemed to notice something was wrong. Virgil sprung from his bed and shot into the bathroom, making it to the toilet just in time to empty his stomach.

Roman had followed him worriedly, kneeling down beside the Anxious side who was still retching into the toilet. When Virgil finally pulls back, Roman helps guide him into his bed and tucks him in, placing a cool hand on Virgil's forehead.

"You're really hot!" Roman exclaimed loudly, making Virgil wince.

"Aww, you think I'm hot," Virgil mumbled without opening his eyes and Roman sighed dramatically.

"I can't believe you." Roman huffed and left to get him some medicine.

The room went silent and Virgil let himself fall into a dazed, half sleep until something cool and soothing on his forehead made him open his eyes in surprise.

"Hmm?" He recognized Patton leaning over him with a wet cloth and let himself relax into his cool touch.

"Heya kiddo. Roman says you're not feeling too well. Wanna sit up for a sec and drink this?" Patton asks and even though Virgil absolutely does not want to sit up, Patton coaxes him into an upright position. Virgil takes the little cup and downs it sleepily, making a face at the gross taste and Patton chuckled quietly.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Virgil mumbles and Patton nods, helping him lay back down.

"Get some rest kiddo, I'll be back in a bit to check up on you," Patton says as he tucks the anxious side in, turning off the light and heading for the door.

"Thanks, Dad." Virgil sighs and Patton smiles to himself, shutting Virgil's door and moving to the living room where he joined Roman in watching TV.


	9. Stranded

Warnings: car crash, a bit of blood

I don't think there's much in this one but let me know if I need to tag anything!

Whumptober list is by la-vie-en-whump so go check them out!

I hope you enjoy!

Stranded

Roman's swerves his car to the right and pressed violently down on the horn as a deer leaps across the road and into the bushes. Quickly realizing he's losing control of his vehicle, Roman hits the break but that doesn't stop the car in time to avoid crashing into a tree just off the side of the road.

The airbag goes off and Roman lets out a cry of surprise before everything goes still and Roman pushes the white bag out of his face. He sits for a moment in shock, looking down over the crushed front of his car.

Mechanically, He unclips his seatbelt, noting the slight pain in his chest as he moved and fumbled the door open. His hands are shaking and tears well in his eyes as he sits in the grass for a moment. He cups a hand over his mouth to muffle his soft crying, hugging his other arm around himself as some form of comfort. Pulling his hand away, he notices a wet sensation and it takes him a moment to realize it's blood and not tears. His hand is covered in blood.

 _Dyingyou'redyingnobodysgoingtofindyouyouregoingtodiehereohmygodimgoingtodie_

He lets out a shaky, panicked breath, staring blankly at his hand before snapping out of it and lightly touching his face. His nose is bleeding, that's all. He's not going to die, he's fine. It doesn't even feel broken so Roman wipes his bloody hand on the grass around him and looks around.

It suddenly dawns on him that his phone is dead, he'd wasted the battery listening to Disney soundtracks while he studied. He was stranded and alone with no car or way of contacting somebody. It didn't help that it was starting to get dark and he'd been on a pretty barren side-street.

He was sitting for a long time in the grass, the thoughts of death and abandonment quickly getting louder and louder, until they were interrupted by a car pulling over and the window rolled down.

"Hey, are you okay?" The person inside asked and Roman slowly walked over, his joints protesting the movement.

"I-I crashed my car." Roman said shakily, glancing back at the wreck.

"Are you hurt?"

"I-i don't think so." Roman said but as an afterthought, added, "My nose is bleeding."

"Here," the woman passed him a couple napkins with a McDonald's logo on them and Roman slowly pressed them to his nose. "What's your name, kid?"

"Roman." Roman said through the napkins and the woman put her blinker on.

"Nice to meet you Roman, my name's Valarie. Do you want a ride? Do you have a phone?"

"I- uh… sure. My… phones dead." He said and she unlocked the passenger door.

"Is there anything in your car you need? Do you have your wallet?" She asks and Roman thought about it for a second. Did he have his wallet? He remembered throwing it in the glove box but did he take it out again.

"No…" Roman says after a moment and the woman gave him a calm smile.

"I'm going to get that for you, I'll be right back." She says and disappears for a moment. She comes back a minute later and places Roman's backpack and wallet into his arms.

"Is there somewhere you want me to bring you?" Roman thought about it, wondering if Logan would still be at the collage at…. he checks the clock on the radio and frowns. 8:30? He thought it was earlier than that when he was driving.

"The collage." Roman says and Valarie nodded. Roman sort of dozed off, leaning against the window and seemingly only seconds later, Valarie was shaking him softly.

"Roman, were here." She said and passed him a sticky note with writing on it. "This has the street where your car is. Make sure you keep that so you don't forget. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No… uh.. thanks. I really appreciate the help." Roman said sincerely. Valarie gave him a kind smile and wished him a good night, driving off. Roman stood in place for a long minute, staring at the paper grasped in his hands. He let out a sigh and headed inside, hoping Logan was there or he'd be stranded once again. Peeking into the study room, Roman almost sobbed in relief at the sight of Logan sitting, hunched over several large books. Well, Roman did start crying which quickly caught Logan's attention and the nerd looked up, frowning at Roman.

"Roman?" Logan inquired and stood, slowly walking over to his friend. "Why are you here? Are you okay?"

Roman shook his head and Logan led him to one of the chairs.

"Is that blood on your shirt? What happened?" Logan asked, examining Roman for injuries.

"I-I crashed my car to avoid a deer. He just came out of nowhere and I got scared." Roman admitted tearily, wiping his eyes with his hand.

"Are you hurt?"

"My nose was bleeding… I think it stopped." Roman touched his nose to make sure and it was dry, maybe a little runny from crying. Logan sighed softly.

"Come on, lets go home."

"Okay." Roman let Logan lead him out to his own car and he brought Roman to his dorm room. There was a moment when Roman panicked because he couldn't find his key but luckily his roommate, Virgil was inside and opened the door for him.

"Roman? What happened?" Virgil exclaimed when Logan led Roman inside and Roman began stripping off his bloody shirt.

"I crashed my car." Roman mumbled tiredly as he searched for a clean shirt. "I'm fine."

"Are you? Are you bleeding? Did you hit your head?" Virgil passed him a clean shirt and Roman sunk onto his bed, a soft moan escaping his lips.

"Yeah I'm fine. My nose was bleeding and I'm just really tired." Roman plugged his phone in, staring at its dark screen. As an afterthought, Roman said, "I need to call insurance about the crash…"

"Just get some sleep, Roman. We can do that in the morning." Virgil said, taking the phone from him and placing it on his bedside table.

"But-"

"The insurance place isn't even open. It's 10:00, everyone's gone home." Logan informed and Virgil nodded. Roman frowned but closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep, knowing he wasn't alone.

"I'm going to go home. I'll let Patton know what's happened. I'm sure he'll stop by in a bit to see how Roman's doing. Goodnight Virgil." Logan said as he headed for the door.

"See ya later. Thanks for driving him." Virgil said with a glance at Roman.

"No problem. That's what friends are for."


	10. Bruises

Whumptober Day 10

Hi! I'm so sorry this is late! I'll hopefully post today's prompt later but I haven't started it yet. Oops!

Warnings: abuse, bruises,

Let me know if I need to tag anything else!

Whumptober list is by la-vie-en-whump so go check them out!

Over the years, Patton's gotten very good at hiding his bruises. Usually said bruises are a result of his clumsiness and he'd only hide it so as not to worry the others but every so often that wasn't the case. Sometimes - now not all the time or even often - one of the 'dark sides' would come along.

Patton, being morality, was the one to consult when they wanted to influence Thomas and when things didn't go their way, lets just say… sometimes they could lose their temper.

Patton usually stuck to warm sweaters and long sleeve shirts after those days, at least until the bruises faded and you couldn't see the hand marks anymore.

It wasn't a big deal and Patton simply didn't want to worry his family, that's all. He wasn't hiding them so he didn't have to see, he wasn't upset that the dark blue and purple splotches on his arms reminded him of bruising holds and abusive fists. None of that mattered because the other sides were safe from the abuse and Patton meant to keep it that way. He had to protect the others and he was prepared to do anything to keep them safe.

One day though, Patton was not feeling the greatest and had disastrous meeting with ███ who got angry after Patton didn't give him the permission he wanted. Patton was now sporting a new fist-shaped bruise on his jaw and decided that today he was going to wear his cat hoodie regularly instead of around his shoulders.

He went out to the kitchen, pulling his hood up over his face and opened the fridge.

"Hey Pat?" Came from behind him.

"Oh!" Patton squeaked, fumbling the egg carton he'd picked up. "Heya there kiddo!" Patton turned to see Virgil watching him with worried curiosity. Unconsciously, Patton pulled his hood further over his face and Virgil gave him a weird look.

"Are… are you okay, Pat?"

"Me? Yeah! I'm purr-fect Virge! I'm your regular old happy, Pappy Patton!" Patton cheered, forcing his face into a wide smile despite his bruise protesting the action. Unfortunately, Virgil didn't look too convinced.

"Patton, could you take your hood off?" Virgil asked calmly, his eyebrows furrowing slightly in worry.

"I- um… it's just that…" Patton couldn't come up with a good enough lie in time and Virgil only looked more concerned.

"Pat, you're really freaking me out. What's going on?"

"It's nothing. Really, Verge. I'm fine." Patton assured, kicking himself for his behaviour. Of course Virgil would notice something, Patton couldn't be acting any more suspicious.

"Take off your hood then." Virgil was watching him carefully, his fingers worrying the cuffs of his own hoodie.

"I…" Patton tried to find another excuse but then let out a heavy sigh. He pulled the hood down and looked to the ground. Virgil didn't gasp or make a noise like Patton thought he would and Patton flinched when Virgil very softly brushed the bruise with his fingertips.

"Who did this?" Virgil hissed lowly, anger burning in his eyes.

"N-nobody! I just bumped into something and I… didn't want to worry you guys! I'm fine, really!" Patton lied, hoping Virgil would buy it but the anxious side frowned.

"Pat…" Virgil began and carefully took Patton's hands in his own. "You don't have to hide this. Who did that to you?"

"███." Patton sighed and a dark look flashed over Virgil's features. "It's fine, I'm used to it, it doesn't actually hurt that much and-"

"Stop that." Virgil growled and Patton went silent, "it's not fine, don't even say it is! I'm going to kill him."

"No! No, Verge, it's fine. I promise!" Virgil pulled Patton softly into a hug, holding him tightly to his chest. Without his permission, tears welled in Patton's eyes and he let out a sob. "I-it's… its… it's fine- I'm- I'm fine Verge. I-"

"Shhh it's okay." Virgil hushed and pulled Patton over to the couch, pulling him into his lap. "It's okay to not be okay."

"They won't hurt you anymore." Virgil said with such certainty that Patton believed him instantly.

Maybe he didn't need to hide his bruises anymore, maybe he didn't need to hide.

oOo

The next day, Patton caught sight of Virgil and Roman confronting ███ and couldn't help but let a smile cross his face.

He sure loved his famILY.

I got the idea that the dark sides consult Patton from ironwoman359 and their story Lies Of Omission! It's amazing, you should go check it out!

post/178842931128/lies-of-omission


	11. Hypothermia

Whumptober Day 11

Hi! So it seems like I'm a day behind on these so hopefully I'll catch up soon. I've gotta work for the next three days but I'll try to do two in one day one of these days. I hope you enjoy this one!

Warnings: hypothermia, drowning,

Let me know if I need to tag anything else!

Whumptober list is by la-vie-en-whump so go check them out!

Hypothermia

All of the sides loved the winter season and everybody was in the festive mood. Roman would put up Christmas decorations, Patton decorated the tree and Logan baked a turkey dinner. It was their tradition to eat together and then go for a snow day in the imagination.

This year was extra special because for the first time, Anxiety- no, Virgil was joining them.

They finished eating and Roman summoned them coats, mittens, boots, scarves and hats, all coordinated to their favorite colors.

"Let's go~" Roman cheered once everyone was bundled up and ready to go.

He opened the door to the imagination and a burst of cold air entered the mindscape. They all stepped into the snowy wonderland and Patton immediately flops down to make a snow angel, pulling Virgil along with him. They both laugh and Roman trudged over to a little hut he made to store their winter supplies. Suddenly a snowball hits him right square in the back and Roman spins around.

"Who-?" Roman gasps and all he sees is Logan throwing another before he's hit in the face and falls backwards into the soft powdery snow. Roman sputters, wiping his face with his glove and grabs a handful of snow himself.

"You little-" Roman starts and throws his snowball and hits Logan in the shoulder.

"Snowball fight!" Patton cries from somewhere and suddenly they're in an all-out snowball war.

Virgil hits Roman and before Roman could retaliate, Patton tackled him. Logan hits Patton and gets hit himself by Virgil who made himself a shield out of the snow around him. The air is filled with laughter and Patton scrambled behind

Virgil's shield to avoid Romans snowballs. Roman crates his own shield and pulls Logan over and only when Patton yells, "Oh my goodness there's a lake! Let's go skating!" Does the war end.

Roman begins handing out skates to everybody and he leaps onto the ice, gliding gracefully across the surface. Logan's next, wobbling a bit but getting the hang of it pretty quickly. Patton leads Virgil out but the anxious side is watching the ice wearily.

"Is it safe?" Virgil asks and Roman scoffs.

"Do you think it wouldn't be safe?"

"The temperature is low enough that the lake should be frozen enough," Logan assures as he glides by.

"See, it's fine Verge! Come on!" Patton leads Virgil out onto the ice but Virgil wobbles dangerously and every almost-fall brings a horrified expression to his face. Patton's there the whole time and has a firm hold on Virgil which helps steady him for the most part.

It's only after a couple falls and Patton's kind encouragement that Virgil starts to get the hang of it.

He lets go of Patton and is slowly gliding across the ice, watching Roman do jumps and flips like they'd seen on 'Yuri on ice' and Patton claps enthusiastically every time.

Virgil starts to join in, a smile spreading across his face and Logan's expertly skating by now and is performing his own tricks.

Everything's going great until Virgil accidentally hits a rough patch near the center of the lake and falls. He lets out a cry of surprise that turns into a mangled shout as he breaks through the ice and hits the freezing water below.

He gasps, inhaling a mouthful of water and convulses, desperately trying, and failing, to pull himself towards the surface. He struggles but the world is quickly fading into the inky blackness of the water. The last thing he sees is someone jumping in and reaching out to him.

oOo

Roman sees Virgil disappear into the water out of the corner of his eyes and immediately stops what he's doing to race over to the new hole in the ice. Waving a hand, his skates disappear and he looks down into the dark waters his friend just disappeared under. He waits a moment, hoping Virgil's going to surface on his own but he's not and Romans mind runs wild. He discards his coat and jumps in, using his influence of the imagination to widen the hole. The cold water is a shock but Roman forces the sudden panic out of his mind as he spots Virgil floating lifelessly towards the bottom of the lake. Roman grabs him, his own lungs screaming at him to get air and once he's got a hold of Virgil's hand, he pulls them both upwards.

He gasps as they hit the surface and he pulls Virgil properly into his arms. Logan and Patton are there now and he hands Virgil off to them, pulling himself up onto the ice he magically made thicker to support his weight.

Patton is by his side immediately, pulling Roman closer to shore and Roman catches a glance of Logan performing CPR on Virgil who's very pale and very still. Panic sets in and Roman closed his eyes. This was all his fault!

Virgil sputters suddenly and Patton lets out a worried sob as he wraps Roman in his discarded coat. Logan's pulled Virgil into a sitting position as the anxious side spits out the water he inhaled and takes a moment to breathe.

"We should leave, it looks like the beginning stages of hypothermia is setting in for the both of you and it's not good to stay in the cold like this," Logan says and Roman realizes he's shaking really bad. Roman nods and waves his hand, intending on warming up the weather but it's slow, too slow to do anything for them so Logan scoops Virgil carefully into his arms and Roman stands, using Patton to support most of his weight. They enter the mindscape and Logan places Virgil on the couch, telling Patton to go collect as many blankets as he could. Roman takes a seat beside Virgil who unconsciously curls closer to the prince.

"You both need to change, I would like to ask permission to change your clothes." Logan requests and with Roman's nod and Virgil's soft hum, he waves his hand and the two sides were suddenly in fluffy, warm and most importantly, dry, pajamas.

"Thanks Lo." Roman sighs as Patton carries in a handful of large blankets from his room.

"No problem. Would you like some hot chocolate or tea? It's recommended to drink something warm to help bring up your temperature."

"Could I have some tea, please? Verge, what would you like?" Roman asks, nudging the anxious side who'd closed his eyes and snuggled deep into the blankets Patton layered on him.

"Hmmnnn." Virgil groaned and smushed his face deeper into the blanket.

"He'll have a tea too." Roman said and Logan left into the kitchen to heat up some water.

"Do you need anything else?" Patton asked, watching Roman and Virgil with a worried expression.

"Come snuggle," Roman said, nodding at Virgil who peeks out from under his mountain of blankets. Patton slides in beside Virgil and hugs him, running a soft hand through his wet hair. Roman hugs Virgil as well, wishing they would warm up faster because his skin was still cold and though the blankets helped, he was still freezing. Logan appeared again and pressed a warm mug of tea into Romans hands. Thankfully, Roman drank the warm liquid quickly, holding the mug, not by the handle but by its sides to absorb as much warmth from the drink as possible.

Logan had to coax Virgil out of the blankets so he could tiredly take the mug.

The anxious side mostly just held it like Roman was instead of drinking it, closing his eyes as Logan slid in beside Roman and held him softly.

"I'm sorry," Roman said suddenly, looking down at the liquid in his mug.

"For what kiddo?"

"For this, " Roman motioned to himself and Virgil. "The lake was supposed to be completely frozen and safe but it wasn't and Virgil got hurt because of it… because of me."

"It's okay Ro, you didn't mean it. It was an accident." Patton assured and Virgil took a long sip of his now lukewarm tea.

"I still had a lot of fun." Virgil said softly, "more fun than I've…. ever had."

"I'm still sorry." Roman insisted and Virgil nudged Roman softly.

"Don't be an idiot, Princey." Roman chuckled and Virgil leaned closer, resting his head on Romans shoulder.

"Can we put on a movie?" Roman requested and Logan stood, grabbing a random movie off the Disney shelf and put it in the DVD player. He sat back down as Frozen started to play on the TV and put a warm arm around Romans shoulders.

"Thanks Lo." Roman said sincerely. "For everything."

"No problem Roman, now get some sleep. Your body needs to rest. Today has been very eventful."

"Okay." Roman hummed and closed his eyes. He was asleep before the first song.


	12. Stay

Hey! I'm really far behind so I'll catch up on the ones I miss later! Having to Work really doesn't give me enough time for this! Lol! I hope you enjoy!

Warnings: sickness, vomiting, swearing

Let me know if I need to tag anything else!

Whumptober list is by la-vie-en-whump so go check them out!

"Stay"

Anxiety tiptoed down the staircase, praying nobody would be awake at 4:30 in the morning.

A bout of nausea hit him about an hour ago and after almost puking in his toilet, he decided to try to find some medicine and maybe a bowl of soup. The only problem was that the other sides hated him and would definitely take advantage of his sickness to mock him or something. He just knew they would!

He peeked into the kitchen, scanning for another presence before deciding he was safe and headed to the cabinet above the fridge. He swallowed two anti-nausea pills dry and turned to see if there was any soup in the pantry.

"Anxiety?" A voice from behind him questioned and Anxiety started, fumbling the can he'd been examining and his stomach twisted nauseously. Anxiety cupped a hand over his mouth, closing his eyes tight against the bile rising in his throat. He turns finally to see Patton rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Patton asks and Anxiety nods.

"I'm fine, go away" He hisses but Patton doesn't look convinced, He just frowns as another wave of nausea hits Anxiety.

"You don't look so good kiddo, lets go sit down." Patton suggests and Anxiety lets Patton lead him into the living room and sits him on the couch. "You're really warm, do you have a fever?"

"Fuck, probably." Anxiety groans, pressing a hand against his hot forehead. Yep, definitely a fever. Just what he needs! Anxiety groans softly and Patton takes the soup can from his hand and gives the anxious side a soft smile.

"Would you like some soup?"

"Mmhmm," Anxiety hums and closes his eyes, resting his pounding head against the back of the couch.

Patton disappears for a few minutes and then a warm bowl is pressed into Anxiety's hands. He glances down at the contents of the bowl and takes a tentative sip.

"I'll go now, if that's what you want." Patton said, despite looking like he wanted to swaddle the anxious side in a bunch of blankets and take care of him.

In a moment of weakness, Anxiety caught Patton's arm and pulled him weakly back.

"Stay." Anxiety muttered and Patton's expression melted.

"Okay kiddo, whatever you want." Patton took a seat beside Anxiety and turned the tv on, letting him chose the show to watch.

Slowly Anxiety relaxed, leaning softly on Patton who silently squealed to himself over how cute Anxiety looked, half dozing on his shoulder


	13. Hostage

So i totally missed a whole bunch of prompts but I'll come back to those later! I hope you enjoy this one!

Warnings: a bit of blood

Let me know if I need to tag anything else!

Whumptober list is by la-vie-en-whump so go check them out!

Roman faced off against the Dragon Witch who was currently holding Patton in her firm grasp. Her claws brushing against the moral sides face, cutting thin lines into his freckled cheek.

Roman grit his teeth and brandished his sword, mind mulling over how he's going to get out of this one. Everything had been going smoothly until she attacked them. Now, Virgil and Logan were on their way but Roman wasn't sure they'd get here on time. Roman was running out of options.

Roman glanced back at Patton who met his gaze with the confidence Roman was proud of. Understanding shone in Patton's eyes as he silently urged Roman to retreat, but Roman Just ground his teeth harder in denial. He refused to go along with that plan! He could figure this out, This wasn't over yet!

"Let him go," Roman growled at the witch who smirked nastily at him.

"And lose this precious bargaining chip? No way." She hissed and tightened her grip on Patton. Beads of blood rolled down Patton's cheek at the added pressure and a quiet whine escaped the moral sides throat.

Roman couldn't attack while she was holding Patton but that also meant she couldn't attack him. They were at a standstill but that didn't make Roman feel any better. He had to stall for time.

Out of the corner of his eye, Roman spotted Virgil, his eyes glowing a dark purple as he slipped furtively out of view. Roman met eyes with Logan who's silently communicated, 'Go now!' Then Logan disappeared back into the bush and the Dragon Witch turned to see what Roman was looking at.

Wasting no time, Roman lunged, pretending to swing his sword at her face. She whipped back around and held Patton as her shield, what she wasn't expecting was an electrified punch from behind that sent both her and Patton toppling to the ground.

Roman grabbed Patton and yanked him away, hugging the moral side to his chest while Logan and Virgil kept the Dragon Witch's attention.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked Patton, brushing the hair softly out of his face. Patton nodded but his lip trembled and tears welled in his eyes. "Oh honey, it's okay. Everything's okay, I'm so sorry."

"N-no, it's- it's not your fault," Patton said, wiping at his eyes with the heels of his palms.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Roman said, lifting Patton just as a rain of blinding, thunderous lightning bolts split the sky and hit the witch who screeched in pain. Virgil could be seen amongst the lightning with his hands extended, furious eyes glowing a vibrant purple. Logan appeared beside Roman and motioned for him to follow.

"What about Virgil?" Patton cried, his voice swallowed up in Virgil's storm.

"He'll be fine, he told me to get you out of here. He's got this covered." Logan assured and It began to pour as they fled. Dark, swirling clouds moving in quicker than what would be considered natural.

Roman swung open the door that led back home and they stumbled into the living room.

Roman placed Patton onto the couch and moved to re-enter the imagination but Logan stopped him with a hand.

"Don't," Logan warned. "He's got it covered."

"But-" Roman began just as the door swung open and Virgil fell through the entrance. He was soaked to the bone and his hands were burned but didn't look seriously hurt so Roman helped pull him to his feet.

"Virgil!" Patton cried and Roman carefully placed the anxious side beside Patton. "What happened?"

"She's gone for now." Virgil rumbled, leaning against Patton who cradled him softly.

"That lightning storm was quite impressive, I-" Logan was cut off by Roman who loudly cried,

"It was AMAZING! I didn't know you could do that!"

Virgil blushed and to hide his growing smile, he buried his face in the crook of Patton's arm.

"You did a really great job Kiddo. Thanks for saving me." Patton said softly to Virgil and looked up at Roman and Logan. "You guys too, thank you."


End file.
